


Pampered Princess

by SilverWritingDesk



Series: Lucina's Potty Training Woes [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cute Lucivera goodness~, Diaper, Diapers, F/F, Humiliation, Incontinence, Soiled Diaper, messy diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Some time after Lucina’s attempt at potty training, she tries to get used to life with her punishment padding. Everywhere she turns, it seems like life has it out for her, and is determined to make her life awful in its cushy clutches. But help comes from an unexpected place. Could it be enough to win her over?Commissioned by XVWritingDA on DA!





	Pampered Princess

Lucina tapped her fingers against the hilt of her blade, nerves starting to tickle at her. Her other hand held an hourglass above the table, and she counted down mentally before turning it over. Once she slammed it back down, the sand began to flow, and she sprinted forward to get to work.

As she stepped forward, the metal gears and pulleys whirred to life as the wooden and hay dummies began swinging around. It was her special training course in the Shepherd’s training yard, set up by Mother, and she did it at least twice a day now.

Her falchion twirled through the air as she ran amongst the wooden targets. Satisfying clunking noises filled the blade hit its marks. The only limiting factor seemed to be her running speed, as her gait seemed to be held back by the crinkling coming from under her pants.

She had done this course many times over the months, but she had especially been focusing on achieving her old records lately… New strategies and time saves had to be discovered to keep up to date.

The princess stepped up the wooden steps of the balancing beam, holding her blade steady, and two swinging bagged-hay dummies came in from the side. Leaping forward, she used a twist of the blade to make the first dummy slide right on by, but this new idea of hers left her slightly off balance and took a couple seconds longer.

She didn’t think that many steps ahead.

The second dummy caught her square across the front as she tried turning, instinctively wanting to block it, but her arm was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She was knocked clean off the beam, letting out a startled cry as she fell three feet down onto the dirt, square on her rear. The falchion flew from her hands, landing just a couple arms lengths away, but Lucina didn’t even notice.

“Curse this… damn thing,” Lucina cursed as she pressed her hand against the diaper. It helped cushion the blow from her landing, sure… But that’s where its positives ended! Pushing herself up to her feet, she brushed the dirt and dust off her pants, silently scolding herself for slipping. If only she just was potty trained!

But it had been a month since her and her little self had the potty training contest… She still tried each and every day, but it was always the same result. Her calendar was covered with more red than a battlefield, with nary a single positive mark to redeem it. Any progress she had once had was long gone, and she was scrambling to grab at it as she tumbled down the hill…

“You’re slipping,” came a blunt, curt voice from behind her, making Lucina freeze for a moment before swiftly turning around, subconsciously tugging her tunic down a bit more to ensure her diaper would be covered.

Miriel was approaching… Judging from scorch marks on the ground and some destroyed stationary dummies, she was practicing as well… But why? She was already a gifted mage.

“Excuse me?” Lucina bit her lip as she retorted, trying to hold in her emotions and not seem too obvious.

“For someone so dedicated to protecting her family and saving the people, you are making a lot of mistakes. Your completion time has gone down on an average of 10 seconds than when you were at your peak, and your actual rate of completion has diminished from 100% to a mere 27%,” Miriel stated with little tone in her voice, clearly just stating the facts, but Lucina couldn’t help but feel like they were pointed jabs at her. “Perhaps retirement would be the best option for you.”

Lucina blinked, stepping back like she was wounded. Retire? She wasn’t slipping that much, was she…?

“You’re…! You have no right to tell me what to do! I am your superior!” Lucina tried mustering her strength back as she fired back, but Miriel was cold, unflinching.

“That just isn’t the truth anymore, Lucina,” she stated, gesturing to the butt shaped dirt indentation on the ground. “You should start shaping up, or else I’ll be inclined to inform Chrom that your usefulness lies better elsewhere.”

With that hard truth dropped, she turned and walked away, wordlessly transitioning to just reading while she left Lucina by her lonesome in the empty training yard.

That… wasn’t true. She was still useful! Despite what the diaper does to her agility, she can still fight and protect her family! Stomping over and grabbing her sword from its spot on the ground, she moved back to the start of the course, resetting the dummies along the way. Lost in her own righteous rage, she neglected to notice the dampness growing in the front of her diaper… An all too familiar feeling that her body was getting more and more used to…

–:–

The next day was one that she didn’t want to really partake in… A day out to the town, to the clothes store that Mother often brought little Lucina to. The young royal wanted some new pairs of panties to celebrate a month without accidents, and Robin was too busy to bring her herself. Lucina wanted to say no when Mother asked her, but Miriel’s words still hung high in her head.

She wasn’t useless. She could still be helpful!

“Hehee! Our future hero is growing up fast!” Cynthia proclaimed loudly as she ran forward, little Lucy in her arms, spinning her around to get a squeal of delight out of the child. “So young, and already getting her big girl panties… Aww, and then she’ll be picking out her own clothes, then she’ll get bras, then we’ll have to worry about boys!” She blinked, staring at Lucina in shock. “We have to protect this pure soul from any lecherous men who would use her standing for nefarious deeds!”

Lucina sighed, adjusting her bag on her shoulder as she rubbed her cheek.

“She becomes me, Cynthia… She’ll be fine,” she tried to seem chipper and such, but it still bit at her how Lucy was getting praised for being better than Lucina at this point… At least Cynthia thought that it wasn’t an issue anymore after she made it to the bathroom on time the month prior, so Lucina was confident that it wasn’t her intention to make fun of her…

The bag she wore had the basics. Snacks for Lucy, a bit of extra money, and the supplies to change her diaper, should the need arise. But she had an excuse ready if Cynthia questioned it. “Just in case Lucy has an accident!”

They turned and opened the doors to the mini-boutique. Cynthia gave Lucy a smooch on the nose and set her down, the little one squealing in delight before running off to where the little girls’ clothes were put. The close friends followed behind, starting to chat while keeping an eye on the little one.

“… And how’ve you been doing?” Cynthia said, plain as day, giving Lucina a warm smile. “Have you uh… had any accidents lately?”

Lucina knew she was coming from a place of support, but the bluntness of the question still made her cheeks go crimson!

“N-No, of course not!” She quickly countered, quieter, as to not get Lucy’s attention. The little one was honest to a fault, and wouldn’t hesitate to correct her about how she hasn’t gone a single day without ruining her pampers. “Cynthia, could you quiet down about that, please…?”

“Oh, right, don’t wanna gross other patrons out,” she giggled, oblivious of the few people that were already giving them weird looks. “But really, I’m glad you’ve moved past that. It was reaaally embarrassing when we’d go out and people would mention how one of us smelled bad… I’d take the arrow for you, but that really hurt my reputation, you know!”

Lucina gulped, nervously rubbing her arm as she began walking over to Lucy to see if she needed any help. It was true; Cynthia was always so selfless when it came to defending her honor, often to the damage of her own. She hoped to make it up to her somehow, but monetary gifts only got her so far.

As they all walked along the shelves, Lucina couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder, seeing if anyone was watching them. Her pants were unfortunately quite snug around her diaper… If someone snuck a peek at her rear, or really, if they looked down at all, they’d notice something, and after her little lie to Cynthia, she didn’t want to be exposed like that. When she was on her own; fine, but not around Cynthia today.

“Find any you like?” Cynthia piped up as she stayed in step with Lucy, matching her enthusiasm easily.

“Uh-huuuh! Theeese, and theeeeese!” Lucy pointed at them, pulling them off the shelf and gathering them in her arms. Four pairs in total were picked out, and she happily bounced about victoriously.

“And you, Lucina? Wanna grab anything while we’re here?”

Lucina was quick to shake her head, forcing away a blush as she made herself smile.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly, I’ve got plenty at home,” she waved her hands with a nervous little laugh. But down below, Lucy tilted her head, lips pouting in confusion.

“But sissy, you don’t wear p-!”

The big sister was quick, seeing what her little self was about to say, able to swiftly reach down and scoop her up in her arms.

“Y-You’re right, I don’t wear things this size here! I’ll have to go shopping s-somewhere else…” She held Lucy’s head against her shoulder as she bounced her, trying to keep her from talking. Cynthia certainly looked confused, then sighed.

“Lucina, you made her drop her stuff,” she scolded her gently, gesturing to the fallen product on the floor.

“Oh, my apologies…” Lucina let out a quick nervous laugh before she adjusted her grip on Lucy, crouching down to pick them up.

But once her thighs were parallel to the ground, her diapered butt hovering inches above the ground, she knew something was wrong. Her hand hesitantly reached out to grab the articles of clothing, only to feel a sudden warmth filling out behind her. An all too familiar warmth…

Her mess smeared across her athletic rear, flattened against the tight confines of her diaper and pants to spread further. Her face scrunched up in embarrassment and she essentially froze in place. Small trembles rocked her body as it forced out each bit of waste into her underwear.

“Uhh…?” Lucy chimed up, pushing away from Lucina to see what was wrong, only for a big grin to spread across her little face as she realized. “Sissy makin’ a messy!” She announced loud and proud before wiggling out of her arms.

“L-Lucina!” Cynthia gasped in alarm, leaning down to console her friend, but the smell that was rapidly emanating from her shunned her, making her visibly step back to get away. “P-Phew… I thought you said you didn’t have accidents anymore!”

“Nuhuh! Sissy never potty train! Lie lie!” Lucy giggled, moving around and fanning her nose as she inspected the bulging bottom of her once superior. “Pampy packer!”

“Nnnh…” Lucina was helpless to their words as she had to finish her movement. It seemed to just drag on forever… Did minutes pass, or was it only seconds…?

When she finally opened her eyes, her diaper hung low beneath her, tugging her pants down a good inch to expose the bright white waistband peeking out… and that’s when she saw the small crowd that had formed.

Eyes locked on her, murmuring to themselves. After all, the exalted princess having soiled herself so noticeably in public was always going to draw the people’s eyes. Lucy had no sense of shame, giggling and snorting as she hugged her big sister, enjoying the attention they were getting.

“It’s okay! Everyone has accidents sometimes!” Cynthia announced with her usual enthusiasm. “It’s not all bad, though! At least you have your diaper on!”

Lucina winced, trying to shake her head at her friend to get her to stop, but she was determined to ‘help’.

“If you hadn’t, then your pants would be ruined! But, you’re smart, and thought ahead! C’mon, let’s get out of here and get you changed!”

Lucina wasn’t going to argue with that idea.

Nobody really stood in their way as Lucina shakily stood up and waddled over to the counter with her little sister in tow. The lady at the counter was more than happy to speed along their transaction if that meant ridding her establishment of the horrid bathroom smell sooner.

“Phew! We barely got out of that one!” Cynthia announced as they stepped out, Lucina holding her sister’s bag on one arm, and her hand with the other. “So… You have diapers now…?”

Lucina sighed, looking down in shame as she nodded.

“Yes… L-Look, we’re just going to head home, okay?” She mumbled, avoiding Cynthia’s gaze as she gave Lucy a little tug to guide her along. “We can have dinner together another time. I just… need to go…”

“Lucina, are you okay? You can talk to me- Hey!” Cynthia tried to console her, but the princess was having none of it, hastily starting to walk away from the scene, leaving the Pegasus rider confused in her wake, along with a few patrons watching the source of the rancid smell leave, taking a deep breath of the fresh air…

–:–

Step, swing, swing, stab, lunge, turn, long slash.

Lucina practiced the motions, measuring her footsteps in the training grounds dirt as she did. Basic sword combo, one of the first that one learns when first getting into footwork. It’s also a good warmup before you get into the swing of things.

But for the padded princess, it was like the full training all over again.

Her steps were wider, slightly shaky. Her stance had no support thanks to how wobbly her diaper made her. She’d occasionally fumble, and that just made her start all over again!

“You… You should take a break,” Noire called out from her spot nearby. She had joined Lucina for her training today, if only to get away from her mother. She started practicing her shots at first, but gave up quickly and read while watching Lucina before long.

“Nonsense,” Lucina briskly retorted as she got into position, holding her sword at the ready position. “I’ve slipped in my training, and I need to catch back up.”

“You’ve been at it for hours though… Alright…” Noire wasn’t really one to put up much of a fight when it came to disagreements, and was quick to back down.

Lucina moved through the combo again, only to slip at the last step. Her wider stance she was meant to take was thrown off by the diaper constricting her hips, making her tumble down onto a knee, the tip of her sword buried in the ground.

“Think you could use a better sparring partner than that piece of hay?” A voice came from behind, catching both girls’ attentions. Kjelle smirked as she stepped down the steps, each footfall loud and heavy with the armor she wore. Once she reached the main grounds, she undid the large piece that adorned her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground as she twirled her lance. “Come on! You were one of the best fighters growing up! Always gave me a run for my money.”

Lucina sighed as she stood up straight, brushing herself off. Kjelle’s confident gaze shook her slightly… She didn’t wet herself, did she? Because she was certainly feeling nervous…

“Kjelle, I can’t today… I’m just, taking it easy,” she tried to brush her off, gesturing at the dummy. But as she looked back at her friend, she was startled to see her running at her, lance about to push forward.

Instincts kicked in, Lucina stumbling to the side and swinging at an armored part of her friend as she charged past.

“Excuses get you killed in combat, princess!” She skidded to a halt, turning to face her with a smirk as she took her weapon in both hands.

Slowly, the two began to walk in a large circle, constantly across from the other, while Noire sat watching concernedly nearby.

There was a twitch of movement from both girls, before they leapt at one another, engaging in a fierce sparring match.

From Noire’s place in the audience, it seemed like it could go either way. The two had sparred many a time before, so they knew each of their styles so well. When one would get the upper hand, the other would wrestle it from their grip. On and on, around and around…

Until Lucina felts something stirring. After a hard hit to her abdomen sending her stumbling back, she realized that she needed to go. As soon as possible. Her eyes widened, glancing around, trying to find a good excuse to leave. She could feel it coming; so she could use the potty! She wasn’t a lost cause yet!

“Kjelle, I-“ She tried to plead her case, only for the knight to rush forward, ramming her shoulder into her to keep her reeling. Her legs fumbled, struggling to stay upright, and when she finally got control of herself, Kjelle was already clearing the distance.

Swiftly, her falchion lifted to deflect it, but Kjelle kept up the assault, swinging again and again and again. Lucina’s stance widened, deepening slightly to give her more stability. With each resounding smack that filled the air, she felt the contents of her bowels sinking more and more, gritting her teeth as she tried her best to hold it in…

Until she broke. With a gasp after a two-handed swing down was deftly blocked, her mess poured out. Crackles and crinkles filled the air, masked by the noise of their grunts and the combat, but it was enough to throw Lucina off her game. The crap squishing against her butt made her step back instinctively, trying to retreat, but the imbalance couldn’t prepare her for the sudden lunge Kjelle performed.

In the next moment, the blunt staff of the lance was closing in on her side, slamming right into her unprotected torso, sending her falling right to the ground with a pained whine. The princess landed with a resounding squish, planted right on her butt while her arms fell at her sides, and her friend stood tall above her.

“Heh! You almost had me there. You’ve gone soft, Lucina,” Kjelle taunted with a little smirk. Been a while since I’ve worked up a sweat like that,” Kjelle laughed, wiping her forehead off on the back of her hand. Sticking the lance in the ground, she stepped forward to help her friend up, only to pause when she realized something…

“… Ew. You smell awful, Lucina,” she shook her head as she kneeled down. The girl seemed stuck, like she wasn’t even trying to get back up. “You uh… might want to hit the baths after this. … Hey, you okay?”

Lucina hesitated, sticking her sword in the ground after another moment to help let herself up, but a fart pierced the stunned silence, before more waste deposited into her poor, poor pampers. Gritting her teeth, she let it all go, her pants sinking deeper as they were packed full, lasting a good thirty seconds before it ceased.

“… Gods, did you…? You really shit yourself?!” Kjelle announced with shock, stepping back. Even Noire off on the side was starting to approach, now very cautious to get any closer.

“S-Shut up! I can’t help it, okay?!” Lucina snapped back, all her pent up emotions starting to get the best of her. “It’s not my fault I didn’t get potty trained when we were all growing up! Your parents had the time to afford you that luxury! You don’t get to make fun of me because of my accidents!”

“Where’s your honor?! An adult would never soil themselves like that, let alone a princess!” Kjelle countered, hands on her hips as her stature and maturity asserted her dominance. “I thought you were the elder princess here. Shame, it seems I was mistaken.”

Lucina lunged forward, leaving falchion in the dirt to wrestle with Kjelle, but the knight was calm, and in control, deftly moving aside and brushing Lucina forward to keep her moving.

“Have some respect for yourself. Because of your own shortcomings, you lost,” she said sternly, crossing her arms. “Lucina… Come on, are you better than this?”

“Kjelle… M-Maybe we should leave her be…? I, uhm… Think she doesn’t wanna talk about it…” Noire piped up, moving forward to hold Kjelle’s shoulder.

The knight sighed and nodded, looking at Lucina again. The girl had her arms crossed, avoiding their gaze

“My point remains,” Kjelle stood, brushing herself off and grabbing her weapon. “I don’t respect someone who fancies themselves a fighter, yet can’t keep themselves clean. I hope you can live up to the respect I once held for you.”

With that, she left the training yard without looking back. Noire glanced at her, then Lucina, unsure if she should really stay or go. But her legs carried her after Kjelle at first, then with a large, apologetic bow, she ran after her to catch up.

Leaving Lucina behind all by her lonesome.

–:–

Lucina sighed, laying on her front in bed, with the opulent windows open, light streaming into her room while a soft breeze passed through. All the words said to her weighed heavily on her mind. Since the incident, she hadn’t returned to the training yard, or even left the castle grounds.

Her bare legs kicked in the air behind her, while she hugged her pillow closer to her chest. They were right. She was losing her standing as a fighter, and a princess. Soon, Lucy would become a better figure for the Ylissian monarchy than she would ever be, and where would that leave her?

Rolling on her back, her diaper crinkled from the movements, and she checked if she needed a change. Wet, but not messy. She didn’t have to get changed just yet. She didn’t want to get out of bed anyways.

A knock on the door roused her from her cloudy state, sitting up quickly in bed.

“H-Hello?”

“Hey! It’s just past lunch and I assume you haven’t eaten,” Severa’s voice called out, blunt and sudden. “Get dressed, I’m bringing you out for some food.”

Severa?! What was she doing here?

“I… I can’t, I’m busy…” Lucina looked around, trying to come up with a good excuse… But the click of her doorknob startled her, and she leapt from the bed, rushing over and pressing her weight against it. “O-Okay, okay, I just need to get dressed!”

Severa scoffed from the other side of the door.

“It’s already this late and you’re still not dressed?” She murmured before stepping off to the side. “Five minutes before I barge in!”

Lucina exhaled, glad that she hadn’t gotten in… She could afford a small trip out. Maybe it’d do her some good. Five minutes wasn’t enough time to get changed…

Hastily, she got her pants on, securing them with a belt and slipping into her boots. A quick excursion out should be fine. Be home in time before she had more of an accident…

By the time five minutes was up, Lucina was already out, smiling a little at her friend that was waiting. She seemed ready to go on a longer trip with the backpack she had on.

“… Are we going on a trip?” Lucina piped up, raising an eyebrow as she gestured to it.

“Mhmm, and that’s what… this is for,” she chuckled, shrugging as she gave one of the straps a tug. “Where else would I be holding our lunch? In my arms? Come on, don’t be daft.”

The two began to leave the castle together, Lucina remaining a good handful of inches away from her friend. She was practically swimming in an aura of self-doubt. She knew she was going to have another accident; it was only a matter of when, and how she’d be able to hide it from Severa…

But it seemed like they were in for the long haul. Out of the castle walls, out of the city gates… The guards saluted Lucina as she passed, and she meekly nodded at them as she followed along. The girls chatted idly amongst themselves about small topics. Lucina started to feel like nothing was really the matter with her; that this was just… normal.

Their little trip stopped at a lake, a mere thirty-minute walk away. The skies were clear, light blue sky reflecting off the clear lake’s soft waves, while the trees lining the coast gently wisped and waved back and forth. This is where Severa took the lead and set out the blanket, with Lucina watching with some confusion off to the side while her friend got everything set up.

Despite the beautiful landscape, there was just one thing weighing heavily on her mind. There was nary a bathroom in sight. The closest would be back in town, and there was absolutely no way she’d be able to make that… The long walk to get here was only stirring her insides as well.

“Come, sit,” Severa spoke up, snapping Lucina out of her thoughts, gesturing for her to join her on the blanket. Food was taken out one piece at a time. Fresh bread that still seemed warm from the oven, some butter, grapes, meats… A full spread, along with some drinks to wet their thirsts. Severa really went all out for this…

Fortunately, the ground was nicely cushioned by Lucina’s diaper, and as she settled into their meal, a few rumblings hit her stomach.

“Noire told me that Kjelle… had some rather strong words for you the other day,” her friend began to say as she made herself a plate. Lucina raised an eyebrow. Was Severa trying to console her? Severa? “You’ve seemed off for the past… month, two months, and she… I don’t want to say that she has a point, but a lot of us are getting concerned about you. I don’t even want to mention Owain’s dumb conspiracy theory about how you were being blackmailed or some such nonsense.”

It would stand that those who knew about her accidents and her diapers would be keeping it private… Either out of fear of Lucina’s reaction to the secret being told, or out of respect for her obvious wishes.

“How silly,” Lucina simply responded, taking a moment to eat a little. “I’ve just… been dealing with… my own little, mental… insecurities.”

Severa quirked an eye at her before nodding slowly, looking out at the lake.

“Mhm… Look, do you need to talk about anything? Not like, I care about you, but I just… worry! You know?!” She huffed, looking away to the side.

Should Lucina spill the beans and tell her? But Severa is one of the people who would judge her the most for it…

“I… N-Nnnh, I’m fine…” Lucina grumbled, already feeling the telltale signs coursing through her body. She wiggled in place, quickly working to just focus on her meal to bury those feelings away. Just finish the meal, and she could go home… Eating would disguise the sound though!

“… Lucina, don’t lie to me!” Severa suddenly blurted out, leaning forward on the blanket to glare at her.

The sharp tone made gas escape her, and with that, the first of her mess. Lucina’s face turned red with her hot blush as she tried hiding within herself.

“You can’t just keep trying to face your problems alone! You have friends, allies, family, ready to help you! It’s stupid to try and face it alone, and I know you’re not stupid!” Severa’s cheeks were getting red as she crawled forward, bit by bit, closing the distance between them. “So quit being stupid and talk to me!”

Lucina’s mouth hung open, in honest shock of the sudden outburst. Kjelle had a similar tone days prior, but where her attitude was hostile, angry, Severa’s was full of care, and anger still. She wasn’t mad at Lucina, though. She was mad about Lucina.

“S-Severa… I’m… mmf…” She shuddered, feeling her toes curl as her body tensed up… It was happening, with Severa glaring right at her… She was having another messy accident, under her friend’s prying eyes!

But as she packed her pamps, the crinkles and mushy noises filling the normally serene air about her, Severa didn’t look at her in disgust. Instead, she grabbed her bag and brought it over, and took out what remained within.

Wipes. Powder. Diapers.

“Wh-Who…?” Lucina mumbled as she grunted, a particularly large movement making her lean forward to try and make more room for it. Severa chuckled softly, stroking Lucina’s hair as she sat next to her, intimately close.

“Noire told me a lot of things…” came Severa’s simple response, taking Lucina’s shoulder and gently guiding her backwards. Lucina looked at her, confused and in shock, but didn’t fight, squishing her butt against the ground before gently being placed on her back. “Now, quiet down and let me help.”

The movement ended, and Lucina let out a long sigh as she did, sheepishly looking up at her friend that was waiting to get started. Once she got the look, Severa got to work.

“I… can change myself…” Lucina mumbled as her belt was undone and her pants were pulled down around her ankles. She squirmed in place, glancing around. They were open, exposed, but she hadn’t seen anyone…

“Don’t lie. Robin clearly has been helping you out with that. Bet that’s why you don’t spend too much time away from your home,” Severa gently chastised her. “We can fix that, though. Well. I can fix that.”

It was embarrassing to be stripped bare by a close friend of hers, but… Something about it made her heart stir. She… actually smiled while she blushed, feeling the warm, messy load part from her butt. It was carefully crumpled in a ball and set far from the blanket. Her hands grabbed her wipes and got to work cleaning up down below.

Lucina was a little impressed at how quickly she was cleaning… Her technique was admirable. Only two wipes were needed to fully clean her up. And her powdering technique was so swift! It was clear that being so intimate was flustering the bashful girl based off the rosiness adorning her cheeks, but she was pushing through.

Something occurred to her as Severa lifted her hips and placed the new diaper below. From how she placed it, to how she pulled the sides up…

“… You’ve been practicing…” Lucina observed with a shy mumble, watching her hands work. The note made Severa pause, biting her lip as she sighed.

“W-Well… Yeah. I didn’t want to embarrass myself here,” Severa admitted as she huffed. “N-Now quiet, unless you don’t want me to finish!”

Her voice was softer, warmer. Lucina felt at ease, and for once… she was okay with her diapers. She laid back completely, head resting against the blanket as she watched the clouds go by.

Moments later, the diaper was secured around her hips, and Severa leaned back, seemingly proud of her work as she grinned.

“There. All set?” She asked as Lucina tugged her pants up, getting onto her knees to secure it in place with her belt. Lucina noted how her cheeks were still only a little pink, and she hadn’t taken her eyes off her.

“I’m good… Severa, don’t you think less of me, though? I’m… essentially a child,” Lucina sighed as she finished redressing, sitting back on her diaper as she looked at her with a small frown. “Hardly a princess to be friends with.”

“Don’t be daft! You… No matter what you wear, or whatever problems you may have… You’ll always… mean a lot to me,” Severa countered, crossing her arms as she bashfully looked away. “… You were always there for us when things were bad… It wasn’t right for Kjelle to go after you like that when we all have our problems. We need to support each other, not beat each other down…”

There was only a second of silence as Severa finished her sentence, before Lucina shifted forward, wrapping her arms around her close friend and squeezing her. Severa’s eyes went wide, freezing up at first… But she felt Lucina nuzzle against her shoulder and neck, and heard the little laugh coming from her lips… and that was enough to disarm her stern exterior and return the embrace.

“I love you, Severa… You have… no idea how much that means to me…” Lucina whispered as she held her tight, enjoying her warmth, comfort, and safety.

“E-Easy there… Easy…” Severa sighed, smiling warmly down at her as she rubbed up and down her back. But Lucina wanted this hug to last. It was a sense of comfort and reassurance that she had been needing since her whole ordeal began. “… I love you too, you dork…”

–:–

A couple weeks had passed since their fateful picnic. The two girls walked down the marketplace, hand in hand, chatting quietly between themselves. Smiles painted their faces, while Lucina carried their bags on one arm, while Severa kept her bag with Lucina’s changing supplies on her other arm. Long gone was Lucina’s introverted nature, now holding her head high, while her diaper crinkled within its tight confines.

“There’s a couple more shops I’d like to check out, then we can go back to your place, alright?” Severa said, giving her hand a little reassuring squeeze.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind being out a bit longer…” Lucina said with a little smile, leaning close to nuzzle her cheek and steal a smooch.

Raising an eyebrow, Severa paused to get a good look at her to see if she was just putting on a front, but her eyes seemed genuine. She had a spark, a light that made even Severa smile, looking away with a little laugh.

“Alright… But don’t come crying to me if you need a sudden change,” her girlfriend said with a smirk, gently nudging her hips against the princess’s perfectly packed hips. This made Lucina blush, cheeks puffing out slightly, but with a brisk nod, the two continued on with their shopping trip.

Severa didn’t have the heart to tell her that she already noticed Lucina had an accident…


End file.
